


【抹布】一次判决的受害者

by Pink__Ink



Category: The Judge (2014)
Genre: M/M, 性瘾提及, 轮奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 他以为这样就没人能看透他千疮百孔的身躯，各种意义上的，那些疤痕从他被击穿的心脏开始扩散，遍布在他所度过的每个黑夜。





	【抹布】一次判决的受害者

17岁，他那时候只有17岁，不是每个人都能在17岁的时候有机会进少管所的，但显然他那个当法官的老爹就是有这种特权。不过他倒不是在他的法官老爹给出给出判决的那一刻在心中判他父亲死刑的，尽管其实时间也差不多。那是他进了少管所之后的事情，他没跟任何人提过，况且他从那里出来后就性情大改，对所有能谈心的人都沉默寡言，随后把言辞磨砺成如今的尖刻，再开口时已经没有任何能和他谈心了，但他不在乎。高中的最后一年他很少离开学校，这意味着他很少会到家里，他家里父亲认为这是个好迹象，少管所的改造确实起效果了不是吗，他进了所顶尖的法学院，但正如前文所说，他不和任何人谈心，所以没人知道他的真正目的。  
他在想什么？很简单，一走了之，永远永远不要回到印第安纳州，那法学院呢？也很简单，他再也不信什么公平，从此以后他要踩着法律的底线走。他成功了，很完美，他帮无数有钱的混蛋开脱，拿下一个又一个无罪判决，那些钱贴在他身周保护着他，为他镶上一层无耻的外壳，他以为这样就没人能看透他千疮百孔的身躯，各种意义上的，那些疤痕从他被击穿的心脏开始扩散，遍布在他所度过的每个黑夜。在那时候他会想起他无法忘记的，被人玩弄的感觉，不同的手拽着他的乳尖，他不知道是谁的老二把他填满但他一直想吐，或许吐在自己的胸口上能暂时让那些人远离他，他蜷缩成一团的时候这样想着，除此之外他还有什么办法，他才17岁，精致好看的面容上铺展着属于少年的癫狂。  
从一开始他就是充满恨意的，但直到第一次被操那会儿他才宣判了他父亲的死刑，太多次的感觉让他无法确切地指出那些痛苦来自于他的第一次，他得在它们当中选出最疼的那一个，再加上一点窒息。是的，那会儿他被摁在囚室的床上，鼻子里全是来自久不见天日的被子的霉味，就算这样他也在拼命的呼吸了，吸进那个味道也总比憋死好，他的头发被死死地扯住，同时压在他后脑的那只手限制着他挣扎的空间，而施暴者的另一只手，正扶着自己的鸟往他屁眼里塞。那个人懂什么叫扩张和前戏吗，他有时候会这样怀疑，或许吧，但不值得往他身上用，只负责挨操的婊子怎么会值得任何的善待呢？所以他的第一次就是这样，被强硬地拉扯开，从中间撕裂，如果有什么润滑那也只能是他的血，而有哪个狱医会注意到犯人的肠壁撕裂呢——除非是狱医本人也亲自体验过，有这回事吗，他记不清了，但隐约觉得全监狱的人都操过自己的屁股。  
他可怜的肠道，撕裂伤几乎没机会愈合，不过后来出血渐渐减少了，他的身体在日积月累中形成了另一种本能，学会了在被强行塞入什么东西时分泌些肠液做润滑，也学会了如何在这种粗暴的性爱中额外取得一些愉悦，显然着没有让事情变得好起来，反而让一切都更糟糕了，他记得那些人发现自己开始分泌肠液时兴奋的呼喊，他们一边感受着湿滑一边尖叫，末了还不忘夸赞他几句，无非是“你这个淫荡的婊子，已经被完全操开了，操透了对不对？是谁让你变成现在这样的，一碰你后面你就会变得像女人一样湿。”这类的话，这令他的绝望加剧，但他控制不了这个，就像他控制不住那些战栗的高潮一般，他控制不住自己扭着腰配合身后的抽插，在不同的阴茎上榨取欢愉，这让他忘乎一切，让他暂时不记得自己是处于一种怎样的糟糕境地中。  
要知道在这里可没有办法找到女人，而他成了他们最好的代用品，甚至有过之而无不及。他后面淌出的的水给他带来的是加倍的被操的时长。他的身后时刻都夹着某人的老二，更换的间隙短到不足够让那些被射在里面的精液流出来，但至少这也是种润滑，能让他在被进入时少受些折磨。甚至在吃饭时他也是坐在某人的大腿上的，被精液填满的肚子和后穴里不断捣弄的阴茎让他胃口缺缺，但他不想结束他的吃饭时间，于是不顾身体意志硬生生往嘴里塞着食物，原因无他，他的嘴空闲的时候还要用来吞吐别人的阴茎，毕竟那些人实在太多，他不可能总是用后面来满足他们。  
他的口活其实还算不错，前提条件是在他神智清晰的情况下，而一天中的大多数时刻他都会被操到意志涣散，这导致他在吸别人阴茎的时候总是胡乱而毫无章法，他得配合身后人的动作，后面猛的顶弄可能会导致他毫无预兆地给身前的人来个深喉，那个人可能会爽得射出来而他会为此拼命的咳嗽，他们会选择射在他脸上或者直接射在他口腔中，如果没有特殊要求，他会花几秒钟把射进他嘴里的精液吐出来，那些直接呛进了他喉管的除外。  
尽管如此，他在离开那里时并没有表现出太多异样，他拥抱了来接自己的母亲，平静的过完了自己在小镇生活的最后一年，那些人在同他道别时满怀恶意地说“我们会想念你的屁股的。”他现在想起来都觉得反胃——也有可能是身躯的记忆，但这并不代表他不会想他们，身躯记忆包含的东西很多，其中包括了所有的感觉，那些伤痕攀覆在他的每寸皮肤上，在夜幕降临时被激活，并且注定要折磨着他的往后余生，他在一流的法学院毕业，在获得第一名的成绩的同时试着与它们共生，他用一种冷漠的态度制服了它们，并试图把自己拉回正常的生活轨道上。  
17岁时他身体里被拿走的那部分被他换成了财富与地位，他说不清他失去的是什么，大概是灵魂或者人性之类的吧。总之他走下来了，尽管他失去的那部分东西从未得到填补，走一路流一路的血，时至今日，心脏形状的容器里的血液所剩无几，他怀疑它们是否还能铺满一层底，但他有自己的尖锐顽强，他用金箔把那个透明的容器完全遮盖了起来，直到有人再度揭开上面覆盖的东西。   
他靠什么保护自己，靠道德缺失与感情冷漠，靠金钱堆砌的外壳与一层薄薄的西装，在强奸犯眼中相当于赤裸。他打破了他年少时的誓言的同时也打破了厄运之匣，他回到了印第安纳州埋葬他的母亲，然后遇到了那些人当中的一个，刑满释放的恶棍，他的尖牙利齿或许可以在事后把那个人重新送进监牢，但靠一张嘴可保护不了自己不遭到强奸，一开始的时候他在想以自己现在的年纪不至于让人动手，直到他听到那句“我说过我会想念你的屁股的”时他才意识到原因。他在小巷中被架了起来，那个人应该是意识到了他的嘴里说不出什么好听的了，于是选择首先堵住了他的嘴，上面残留的尿液在他口鼻中漫溢出腥臭，这反而加快了记忆被召唤的速度，因此当那个人真正操进来的时候他的大脑中已经叠加了无数重影像了，痛苦在刺激他神经的同时也让他的后穴不由自主地收缩起来，肠液从中淌出。昨日阴霾其实从未散去。显然这刺激了加害者，因为那个人满意地哼哼起来：“这么多年没见了，没想到你还是这么紧——这么湿。”那天晚上他有多狼狈？这种程度当然不及他曾经遭受过的十分之一，但毕竟，确实很多年过去了，他不再年少，褪去的麻木让他全然暴露于刺激之下，他仅存的冷漠疏离也很快在欲火下化为乌有，不仅如此，过去那些年的所有努力也随之消散。他知道，就是知道。  
他没有被杀害也没有起诉对方，他如今要爱惜羽毛，保全自己的声名。他逃回了那个由他纵横的大都市，却再也没能戒除对被粗暴地填充的渴望，他守着自己的倨傲与自尊，不肯踏进心理医生的办公室，却早已把自己的名声败坏得彻底，他回来后没多久，这个城市里所有拥有同性倾向的同行都试过了操他有多爽，随后一传十十传百，有着隐秘渴望的人群在一点点扩大，当然，事到如今他不再像当年那样天真了，这些事情他不会无偿去做了。他从中得到了金钱、权利，以及最重要的，满足。


End file.
